<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Real, Actual, Date by ladeedadaday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592909">A Real, Actual, Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday'>ladeedadaday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Date Night, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, let them be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Ethan have their first date night by themselves, thanks to Tom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you two ever gone on a date before?" Tom asked Lex and Ethan over dinner one night. "A real one?" </p>
<p>Lex was the one that answered. "No, not technically. We go out to see movies, but we always bring Banana." Hannah pouted. "Not that I'm complaining, it's just not technically a date." </p>
<p>Tom nodded. "Well, now that you aren't taking care of Hannah by yourself anymore, it might be nice for you two to go out sometime." </p>
<p>Ethan reached for Lex's hand under the table. "I'd like that." </p>
<p>"So would I." She smiled, running her fingers along the back of his gloved hand. "I don't have to work tonight." She said, out loud. "Thank God. I'm so tired." </p>
<p>Tom laughed. "No shit, Lex, you've been working nonstop for forever." She shrugged. </p>
<p>"I'm used to it. I'm surviving on like twelve cups of coffee per day."</p>
<p>Ethan gave her a <em>look</em>. "Darling, you know that's not healthy." He realized what he had done as soon as he said it, but the look Lex gave him in return told him that they'd discuss that later. </p>
<p>"I'm just exaggerating, I'm only drinking maybe three." She said, especially because of the worried look on Hannah's face. </p>
<p>After dinner, Lex helped to clear the table, Ethan washed the dishes, and Hannah dried them. Then Ethan pulled Lex into their bedroom and the pair sat down on the bed together.</p>
<p>"So, obviously, we need to talk." He said, fidgeting nervously with his jacket. </p>
<p>"It nothing super serious, and it's not bad either," She assured him. "I just... you called me darling." She seemed almost at a loss for word.</p>
<p>It made sense that she was reacting like this. It happened whenever Ethan gave her a new pet name. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that it makes you feel like this. It just kinda felt natural and I wasn't thinking straight."</p>
<p>"I know. I'm not upset, it's just had to believe that you love me." He looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. "I dunno, I just feel like you deserve better than me." </p>
<p>He took her hands and looked her directly in the eye. "But what if I don't think there is better? What if I want you? 'Cause I do, Lex. I love you and I want you and you're perfect." </p>
<p>She sighed. "I love you, too. I love you so much." She planted a long kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss, when they pulled back they grinned at each other. </p>
<p>"Alright, well, I'm really glad this didn't end badly." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I know it never does, but still." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hannah, do you know what kind of food Ethan and Lex like?" Tom whispers to Hannah, as Lex and Ethan leave the kitchen to go talk. "Or what they like to do together?" </p><p>She concentrates, squeezing her eyes shut. She's trying to remember anything Lex or Ethan had told her. "They like... I don't know. Lex made food. Couldn't afford it." Tom nods, waiting for her to go on. "They like... being together, movies." Tom is impressed with how much she's talking today. It must be a good day. </p><p>"Okay. Thank you, Hannah." She nods, turning on her heel to go to her room, probably to draw. "Let's see... They could go on a walk or somethin, and I could set up a movie for them. Simple, but I think they'd love it." He mutters, heading out to the living room, where he'd set up for their movie night later. "Okay, their favorite movies, but nothing too loud 'cause I'd like Hannah to get a decent amount of sleep tonight," He thinks out loud. "Some snacks, but not too many because they just had dinner. They're gonna want blankets, and probably pillows because Lex always falls asleep." Suddenly, an idea strikes him. "I could leave it for now, and while they're out, I can set it up!" <em>Perfect. They're gonna love it.</em></p><p>When Tom enters, he sees the pair cuddled up with each other, Ethan stroking Lex's hair, Lex whispering softly to him. "Oh, hey, Mr. Houston." Ethan greets. </p><p>"You know you can call me Tom now," He grins. Ethan shrugs, giving him a grin of his own. "Anyways, you two are going on a date. Right now." </p><p>The pair looks alarmed, but not completely opposed to the idea. "Okay... Do you have a time you need us back?" He looks down at his watch, considering his options. </p><p>"In about two and a half hours." They nod, and Lex pulls herself off of Ethan, who sits up immediately after. "Thought you might like to go out and just spend time with each other. Like, go to the beach or on a walk or something." Lex smiles at the idea, and looks over to Ethan, who's smiling as well. </p><p>"Okay. We'll be back soon," Ethan promises. Lex follows him out of the house, and she grabs his hand. "Where are we heading, babe?" </p><p>She hums, thinking. "The beach <em>does </em>sound nice." Ethan turns, and they begin their stroll to the beach. "It's nice to have just us time." She notes. </p><p>"It is. I'm so happy that Tom thought of this for us." He says, looking straight ahead. "I love seeing you so happy. It's like you're a whole different person. And don't get me wrong, I loved the old Lex so much, but it's so awesome to see you smile so much." Lex laughs, her special one that only Ethan ever gets to hear. </p><p>It feels great to be with just Ethan for the first time in... forever, now that she thinks about it. "I really don't miss crying all the time." Ethan nods in agreement, kissing the back of her hand. "I love you," She sighs. "I love you so much." </p><p>"I love you, too. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He says, in complete honesty. Lex looks up at him, disbelief in he eyes and a hopeful smile on her face. "I mean it, Lexie. I was a sad shell of a human before I met you. But when I saw that you needed help, I helped you out and that made me feel a little better. Then, I got to know you and it all got better from there." She smiles up at him, although it's not a full, genuine one. "You still don't believe me, do you?" She shakes her head. "Well, then, I guess I'm just gonna have to ramble about just how much I love you." </p><p>She playfully smacks his chest. "Please don't." </p><p>"Hmm... I dunno. I think I should, cause you're pretty great." He teases. </p><p>The rest of the walk to the beach is quiet with a little bit of banter here and there. When they arrive, the find a spot and lie down, Ethan holding Lex and Lex running her fingers along the back of some shells she found. "Ethan? You look like you're lost in thought, love." </p><p>"I... yeah." He admits. She tilts her head to the side slightly, as if to ask him what about. "Thinkin' about us, you mostly. I just... Lex, can I talk to you about something?" She nods. He already knew she would, but he asked just to make sure. "So, you're obviously aware that I love you and I think you're perfect and all that, but sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for you. Like, are we gonna stay together, or are you gonna find someone better than me? Because I obviously don't think you'd cheat on me or anything because you seem happy being with me, but you're amazing and could easily get a guy who's ten times better than I am. So, I was just thinking, do you wanna make it official that we're gonna stay together?" He asks, pretty much shaking by now.</p><p>She anxiously clasps his hands in her own. "Babe, are you saying what I think you're saying...?" </p><p>He nods, and then continues. "Lex Foster, will you marry me?" She bursts into tears. "Oh my God, Lexie, I'm sorry!" He mentally kicks himself for using a nickname. He doesn't deserve to call her that after making her cry. "Lex, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you so upset, I get it." </p><p>"No, no, I do want to marry you, more than anything, but Ethan... I was gonna propose. I had it all planned out, I bought the ring, that's why I've been working so much, I just wanted to make it special for you." She's still sobbing, "You do so much for me, I wanted to do something incredible for you because you take care of me and I've done nothing for you and I feel so terrible all the time because of it. It tears me up, and this... I love you with all my heart and of course I want to marry you, babe, but I wish the timing could've been different." She rambles. He holds her face in his hands. She stopped flinching a while ago, and it was one of the happiest days they'd ever experienced.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," He whispers. "I had no idea."</p><p>She grins weakly. "That was the point, stupid."</p><p>He pretends to be shocked, but honestly? He deserves it. "I know, I just... I feel like such an asshole. How bout this, we forget that this happened and just enjoy the rest of our date, and then whenever you're ready, you can do your thing. At least now you don't have to worry about whether or not I'll say yes." She laughs wetly.</p><p>"Okay." She sighs, relieved. "This beach is so beautiful." She slaps her hand over her mouth, realizing what she just set herself up for.</p><p>"Not as beautiful as you." Ethan teases. </p><p>The rest of their time at the beach is calm and a whole lot less tense. Their walk back was sweet and short. </p><p>Tom greeted them at the door, a wide smile on his face. "Hey, guys, your date isn't over yet!" He gestures to the living room. The lights are off, the opening shot to their favorite movie was paused on the TV, there were blankets on the couch, and the pair was extremely excited. "Go ahead. And, Lex? Hannah has something she wants to ask you." </p><p>Lex leans down so Hannah can whisper in her ear. "Webby says he messed up." </p><p>"He did, but we talked about it and he's still going to let me do my thing." Lex reassures her. Hannah smiles, skipping off to her room again. </p><p>"Alright, you two, have fun, use protection, stay safe." The pair laughs as Tom walks away. </p><p>Halfway through the movie, Lex whispers against Ethan's neck. "I can't wait to see your face when you see what I have planned for you."</p><p>They didn't pay much attention to the rest of the movie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they're gonna go on the date in the next chapter i just got lazy and i wanted to put something up</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>